


A Little Premature?

by needles



Series: Bokuaka Detective drabbles [47]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needles/pseuds/needles
Summary: The evidence was incontrovertible, and this would just be the first, nothing could save her now. Yukie was furious but she knew just who to blame!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Bokuaka Detective drabbles [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116251
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	A Little Premature?

Somewhat warily Keiji approached his friend’s office with the skull carefully balanced on a tray, the tissue markers all over it resembling a cross between Pinhead and an explosion in a marshmallow factory. His wariness however had nothing to do with the tray he was carrying and everything to do with Yukie’s current frame of mind.

Keiji was the first to agree he was poor at reading people but even he would have had to be blind not to notice that Yukie was mad at him.

He really should never have mentioned that he was considering dating someone just to satisfy his physical needs since Bokuto clearly wasn’t interested. He’d made that quite obvious in the hospital Keiji had told her. Yukie had got so angry with him she had grabbed Keiji and almost shaken him, before downing her drink in one swallow and storming from the bar. That was three days ago and Yukie had barely spoken two words to him since.

Unfortunately, he could no longer avoid bearding the lioness in her den. The victim in their latest case needed a face and Yukie was the only one who could give it to them. Balancing the tray in one hand he knocked on the door. An answering shout of ‘come in’ followed, and he manoeuvred both himself and his fragile burden into the artist’s office.

“The skull is ready for you Yukie,” he said, hoping that at least they could communicate civilly on a professional level.

“Just put it down I’ll scan it in a moment,” Yukie said dismissively. She was standing by her mirror, her back to Keiji examining something closely with evident irritation.

“Is something wrong Yukie?” Keiji ventured.

Yukie spun round, one hand to her hair and glared at Keiji. “Yes! Something is wrong,” she spat, “and guess what, Mr Genius IQ, it’s all your fault!”

“Yukie I…” Keiji started but Yukie gave him no chance.

“See this? This is all your fault!” she cried scathingly. “All these years of being driven nuts by your freaking rationality and ‘we’re just partners’ and stupid lines that must not be crossed!”

“Yukie I can’t see anything, what have I done to you? I know you were angry about my dating but there’s no need to shout at me so mordantly….” 

Yukie jabbed a finger at him. “There you go again ‘mordantly’ can’t you just use plain English Keiji. You know, maybe you should have had the brain surgery instead of Bokuto, to remove that huge stubborn lump of idiocy in there that is blocking you from seeing what is right in front of you.”

Keiji crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at his friend. “Yukie there is no such area in the brain that harbours ‘idiocy’ as you put it.”

Yukie shook a finger at him. “Maybe not but there is one that shows love.”

Keiji shrugged. “The Amygdala registers activity when exposed to a strong emotional stimulus generated from the presence of an object or person greatly desired. You can call that love I suppose. What has this to do with you though, is there something wrong with your brain, is that what you were staring at?”

“Keiji there is nothing wrong with my brain.”

“Then what’s wrong with you? Have they diagnosed you with a tumour like Bokuto san had? His was successfully removed, so if they operate quickly…”

“Of course I haven’t Keiji! It’s this,” she hissed, pointing to her hair. 

Keiji looked more closely. “It’s a grey hair, perfectly normal. I have several. Are you saying that is something to do with me? ”

“Normal! At _my_ age! Keiji this grey hair is _all_ your fault! I have spent the last four years worrying about you and now look, I’m prematurely grey!” Yukie shrieked.

“Grey hair is a result of genetics not worrying, and it’s only one hair.”

Yukie scowled. “That’s all it starts as, and then the next thing you know you’re stalking the ‘permanent colourant’ rack at the drug store. You have to help me here Keiji.” 

Keiji looked at her, bemused. “I fail to see what I can do about it?”

Yukie rolled her eyes. “You can stop being so dumb and admit you love Bokuto.”

Keiji’s face fell. “What good would that do? You know he only said he loved me in a ‘best friends’ kind of way.”

“He lied Keiji, he was scared, he was just going in for brain surgery.”

“How do you know that?”

“A little bird told me that Bokuto’s brain scans after his operation showed a remarkably interesting reaction in his Amygdala when in your presence. Even if he’s scared to admit it Keiji his brain knows it’s in love with you.”

Keiji looked thoughtful. “So what do I do now? Bokuto san still has several weeks convalescing before he can be cleared to work again.”

Yukie grinned. “Well the first thing you do is cancel that stupid date.”

“And then?”

“And then, you head round to Bokuto’s to help him fix his nerves.” Yukie said with a wink, shoving her friend gently out the door.


End file.
